Toko TERSERAH
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bingung kalau orang terutama pacar menjawab 'terserah' saat ditanya 'mau makan apa? Bingung mau pergi ke mana saat jalan-jalan? Ingin mencoba makanan unik, barang inovasi masa kini, dan jasa yang lain dari yang lain? Kami, Fred dan George Weasley, mempersembahkan kepada Anda toko kedua kami... Toko TERSERAH! Chapter 3: Kami Menyediakan Makanan Unik.
1. Kami Menyediakan Jasa Unik

Bingung kalau orang terutama pacar menjawab 'terserah' saat ditanya 'mau makan apa'? Bingung mau pergi ke mana saat jalan-jalan? Ingin mencoba makanan unik, barang inovasi masa kini, dan jasa yang lain dari yang lain?

Kami, Fred dan GeorgeWeasley, mempersembahkan kepada Anda toko kedua kami ... Toko TERSERAH! Segera datang ke alamat yang tertera, atau hubungi nomor di bawah ini untuk pemesanan.

Ayo, cepat! Sebelum kehabisan!

'Kamu mau jalan ke mana?'  
'TERSERAH!'

Toko TERSERAH.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: anggap di dunia sihir sudah menggunakan telepon kabel dan ponsel. AR, mungkin OOC, pairing mungkin beragam tapi pairing tetap canon, rencana three-shot kumpulan drabble, 1/3.**

 **.**

 **Toko TERSERAH  
Chapter 1: Kami Menyediakan Jasa Unik**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IBU HAMIL**

.

Tonks sedang berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati pulang ke rumahnya. Kenapa harus hati-hati? Karena ia sedang hamil besar. Tinggal sekitar tiga minggu lagi bayi itu akan keluar dari rahimnya.

Sebenarnya Remus tidak mengizinkan istrinya itu kemana-mana, apalagi karena perutnya sudah buncit. Sang manusia serigala khawatir kalau Tonks kenapa-kenapa, atau malah sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi pada rahimnya. Tapi apa daya, memang Tonks paling tidak suka duduk manis di rumah, Remus pun jadi memperbolehkan wanita itu sesekali pergi belanja di pasar kalau daftar belanja tidak banyak.

Tentu saja, Tonks tidak akan belanja seorang diri—tidak saat ia sedang hamil besar begini. Kali ini ia keluar dengan Hermione yang kebetulan sedang menganggur. Sebagai teman yang baik, Hermione pun membawakan kantung belanja lebih banyak dari si ibu hamil.

Saat melewati suatu tempat, mata Tonks menangkap sebuah selebaran yang ditempel pada suatu dinding. Itu antara Tonks sedang ingin kesal karena dinding yang bagus-bagus malah ditempeli sesuatu, atau karena tertarik melihat gambar ibu hamil yang sedang ada di atas sapu terbang. Penasaran, sang ibu hamil pun mengajak Hermione minggir dan melihat selebaran itu dulu.

' _Sudah tidak jaman lagi Senam Ibu Hamil! Kalau Anda sedang hamil, datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH! Kami akan memberikan jasa TERSERAH untuk ibu hamil! TERbang SEhat RAHim! Madam Hooch dan Madam Pomfrey akan mengintruksikan para ibu hamil untuk bisa terbang dengan sapu terbang secara aman, sekaligus olahraga!_ '

.

.

 **GOMBAL**

.

Neville suka Luna. Sudah lama pemuda itu memendam rasa pada si gadis Ravenclaw. Bukan, bukannya Luna tidak mau menangkap sinyal dan kode dari Neville, karena pada dasarnya Neville bahkan tidak berani mendekati gebetannya sendiri, apalagi memberi kode. Jadi menurut Neville, menjadi teman Luna saja sudah cukup. _Untuk sementara_.

Sebenarnya Neville juga ingin seperti Harry dan Ron yang masing-masing sudah berpacaran dengan gadis pujaan mereka, tapi Neville tidaklah seperti mereka berdua. Memang, seseorang yang masuk asrama Gryffindor biasanya adalah mereka yang pemberani, tapi untuk Neville? Pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun berpikir bahwa Topi Seleksi menempatkannya ke asrama yang salah. Masa, menyatakaan perasaan suka pada gadis saja tidak berani? Godric Gryffindor bisa malu kalau tahu tentang ini.

Pemuda itu meminta pendapat dari orang-orang terdekat yang bisa ia percaya. Dari neneknya, Harry, dan Ron. Ia juga sempat tanya pada Hermione dan Ginny, tentang apa yang membuat gadis tertarik dan sadar akan perasaan seorang pemuda. Mereka semua, memang tidak bersamaan, tapi mengatakan hal yang sama: bahwa Neville harus memberitahukan sendiri perasaannya secara langsung pada Luna. ' _Duh, kalau aku berani, ngapain juga aku tanya pada mereka?!_ ' erang Neville.

Saat sedang putusasanya, ia bertemu dengan Kembar Weasley di tengah jalan. Putra kembar Molly Weasley itu sedang membagi-bagikan sebuah selebaran pada orang-orang yang lewat. Salah satu dari si Kembar, entah Fred atau George, menyadari tampang murung Neville.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kembar 1. Akhirnya Neville cerita juga tentang perasaannya tentang Luna. Setelah itu, Fred dan George langsung terkikik.

"Pas banget! Nih, kamu baca, deh, selebaran baru kami!" kata Kembar 2 sambil menyodorkan selembar selebaran. Sambil menyerngit, Neville membacanya.

' _Omonganmu garing kriuk-kriuk kayak kerupuk saat bersama gebetan? Sudah tidak jaman! Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH! Kami menyediakan kelas khusus bagi kamu yang ingin berhenti gugup di depan gebetan! Kelas Gombal ala TERSERAH: TERpesona SEnyum RamAH! Berikan senyummu pada gebetan dan ucapkan perkataan gombalmu!_ '

.

.

 **MASALAH PENDENGARAN**

.

Voldemort, atau yang nama aslinya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias dia-yang-tak-boleh-disebut-namanya, atau Pangeran Kegelapan, atau si kepala plontos, atau hidung—sudah, abaikan. Pria yang mengaku tampan itu paling tidak suka kalau perkara hidungnya disebut-sebut, apalagi sejak ada rumor bahwa ia mengunakan para Pelahap Maut sebagai anjing pencium jejak.

Oke, jadi, Voldemort merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya beberapa hari ini. Kedua telinganya masih menempel di daerah kepalanya, kok, tidak seperti hidungnya. Oh, eh, ups. Tapi, yah, akhir-akhir ini Voldemort agak sulit mendengar suara. Gawat, apakah ia akan jadi tuli?!

Ia mengumpulkan para pengikutnya di Malfoy Manor. Yep, mengaku 'pangeran' Kegelapan, tapi tidak punya dana untuk markas sendiri, harus menumpang pada salah satu pengikutnya. Voldy, oh, Voldy. Ehm, ia mengumpulkan pengikutnya, untuk minta pendapat mengenai telinganya.

Sebagian besar berusaha untuk menahan tawa saat bosnya bilang ada masalah pada pendengarannya. Tanpa mengangkat tangan untuk mengungkapkan pendapat, masing0masing langsung menyerukan pendapat bersamaan. Ada yang bilang 'karena faktor usia', atau ' kotoran telinga berlebih', atau 'kena jampi seseorang', atau 'telinganya kemasukkan sesuatu', dan sebagainya. Karena mereka bicara bersamaan dan Voldemort agak sulit mendengarnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang bilang 'mungkin telinganya sedang proses menyusut, biar seperti hidungnya!'. Jadi kasihan pada Voldemort ...

Dari antara para Pelahap Maut, yang paling peduli sebenarnya adalah Bellatrix. Tapi tentu saja, Bellatrix tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan bosnya, jadi ia tidak tahu harus membantu bagaimana. Sedangkan Severus, yang sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau tuannya menjadi tuli, menyerahkan selembar selebaran yang ia sita dari murid kelas satu tadi pagi pada Voldemort. Bilang sih, itu untuk membantu membenarkan pendengaran. Tidak, Severus bukan kasihan, tapi kesal karena Voldemort merengek tidak jelasdi bahunya, seperti seoranggadis yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Rengekan sang Pangeran Kegelapan pun lenyap saat ia membaca selebaran di tangannya.

' _Kesal karena harus mengatakan 'HAH?' keras tiap kali orang lain berbicara? Jangan sedih! Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH dan biarkan Luna Lovegood mendeteksi ada makhluk asing apa di telingamu! Gunakan jasa TERSERAH: TElinga dengaR SERu astagAH! Biarkan telinga Anda mendengar suara-suara yang seperti biasa dengan terapi yang unik! Catatan: jangan terkejut mendengar makhluk asing apa yang ada di telinga Anda._ '

.

.

 _ **FITNESS**_

.

Harry Potter adalah pemuda dengan kacamata bulat, rambut berantakan, mata hijau cemerlang, dan ... tubuhnya kurus bagaikan hanya berisi tulang. Yep, Harry memang seorang pemain Quidditch waktu ia sekolah, tapi tidak berarti memiliki tubuh bagus seperti Viktor Krum.

Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah punya tubuh super kurus, lagipula ia selalu sehat-sehat saja walau kerempeng. Hagrid tidak pernah senang melihat tubuh kurus Harry, makanya ia akan selalu menyodori pemuda itu berbagai macam makanan agar tubuhnya bisa berisi. Bukan _gemuk_ , melainkan berisi. Dan sama seperti Hagrid, Molly Weasley pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak mengenal Harry Potter, dan tahu bagaimana perlakuan paman, bibi, dan saudaranya, Molly akan menyambut Harry dengan sangat banyak hidangan makanan.

Tapi entah bagaimana, walau sudah makan banyak sampai kekenyangan, Harry tetap kurus seperti biasa. Hermione yang tahu tentang ini langsung berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu kecacingan, makanya kurus terus—huh, padahal Hermione agak kesal karena sejak sering datang ke rumah Ron, sekarang perutnya agak membuncit karena disuruh makan terus oleh Molly dengan alasan 'tidak ingin mereka kurus kering dan tampak seperti orang yang tidak pernah diberi makan'. Oke, tahu, sih, Molly sayang mereka, tapi kan ... tidak sebegitunya juga ...

Selain kurus, Harry tidak berotot sama sekali, walau sering main Quidditch dengan Ron. Sahabatnya sudah mulai mendapatkan sedikit otot di tangannya, sedangkan Harry yang main di tim Quidditch lebih dulu dari Ron, masih belum. Sekali lagi, Harry tidak masalah kalau tubuhnya begini, tapi lama-lama ia risih akan orang-orang sekitarnya menganggap ia cacingan.

Suatu ketika Ginny pulang ke rumah, mendapati pacarnya ada di The Burrow. Lelah membantu si Kembar membagikan selebaran untuk toko baru, Ginny pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping Harry dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Mata Harry langsung tertuju pada tumpukan sisa selebaran yang pacarnya taruh di atas meja. Langsung saja Harry mengambil selembar dan membacanya.

' _Khawatir kalau tubuhmu cacingan? Ingin gemuk dan sehat? Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH! Oliver Wood akan membantu Anda mendapatkan tubuh yang ideal dan Mrs Longbottom akan memastikan Anda makan secara sehat dan teratur! Mendaftarlah untuk mendapatkan jasa TERSERAH: Tubuh Enak Rasa SEgaR dan begAH!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halooo ketemu lagi di genre humor. Hihihi~. Chapter ini baru bagian jasa, chapter 2 baru tentang benda-benda yang dijual. Makanan baru ada di chapter terakhir. Pairing yang Fei pakai di sini sebisa mungkin canon, dan drabble-drabble di sini tidak berhubungan satu dengan yang lain kecuali kalau ada keterangannya.  
BTW, kalian boleh banget loh kirim kata-kata kepanjangan TERSERAH lainnya di kotak review, siapa tahu Fei bisa bikin drabble-nya di chapter 4 dan seterusnya. Hihihi.

Review?


	2. Kami Menyediakan Barang Unik

Tidak hanya Muggle yang memiliki barang inovasi dengan wujud aneh tapi sangat berguna. Di Toko TERSERAH, Anda bisa menemukan barang-barang aneh, atau mungkin yang tampaknya biasa saja, tapi bisa sangat berguna!

Kami, Fred dan George, dengan bantuan beberapa peri rumah, berhasil membuat barang sihir inovasi! Segera datang ke alamat yang tertera, atau hubungi nomor di bawah ini untuk pemesanan.

Ayo, cepat! Sebelum kehabisan!

'Kamu mau beli apa?'  
'TERSERAH!'

Toko Terserah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: anggap di dunia sihir sudah menggunakan telepon kabel dan ponsel. AR, mungkin OOC, pairing mungkin beragam tapi pairing tetap canon, three-shot kumpulan drabble, 2/3.**

 **.**

 **Toko TERSERAH  
Chapter 2: Kami Menyediakan Barang Unik**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TWO IN ONE**_

.

Suatu ketika Trelawney dipanggil untuk menghadap pada kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore. Masih agak trauma, karena terakhir kali ia dipanggil secara pribadi, ia malah diusir oleh Umbridge, ini dengan cemas ia diantar McGonagall ke ruangan kepala sekolah sambil berusaha menenangkan sang guru Ramalan bahwa ia tidak akan dipecat apalagi diusir.

Masuk ruangan, kedua wanita itu melihat Dumbledore sedang duduk di kursinya. Ia tersenyum melihat keduanya datang. Jelas itu berbeda dengan senyum Umbridge. Jadi Trelawney pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa ia dipanggil menghadapnya.

"Jangan gugup, Sybil," ujar Dumbledore ramah. "Aku hanya berpikir, karena guru Astronomi kita sedang cuti, dan sulit untuk mencari guru yang berkompeten di zaman sekarang, mungkin untuk tahun ini kita bisa menggabungkan dua kelas sekaligus: Ramalan dan Astronomi."

Baik Trelawney dan McGonagall terkejut. Kalau Trelawney, mungkin sudah jelas. Kalau McGonagall, sepertinya ia baru mendengar ide ini. Padahal biasa Dumbledore akan minta pendapatnya dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan.

"Dan membiarkannya mengajar kelas itu seorang diri?" tanya McGonagall. "Albus, Sybil ini guru Ramalan, bagaimana ia akan mengajar Astronomi?"

Dumbledore tertawa layaknya Sinterklas, dan itu membuat McGonagall makin curiga kalau sebenarnya pria tua inilah si Sinterklas yang tiap tengah malam antara tanggal 24 dan 25 Desember masuk ke rumah-rumah Muggle untuk meninggalkan hadiah.

"Jangan khawatir, Minerva," kata sang kepala sekolah dengan kalem. "Aku tidak akan mengusulkan sesuatu tanpa menyiapkan solusi. Nah, inilah solusinya—silakan dibaca." Dumbledore menyodorkan kertas selebaran pada dua tamu wanitanya. Trelawney dan McGonagall membetulkan posisi kacamata mereka untuk bisa membaca dengan jelas.

' _Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu jika mendengar atau melihat sebuah teropong? Pasti tentang benda langit, astronomi, kan? Nah, teropong kami ini sangat istimewa, karena kau tidak hanya akan bisa belajar ilmu perbintangan! Di Toko TERSERAH, kau bisa mendapatkan teropong keren bernama TERopong SatElit RAHmat! Selain untuk belajar Astronomi, Anda juga akan bisa meramal! Keren, kan? Ayo pesan selagi ada! Catatan: garansi dua tahun._ '

.

.

 **INGIN CURHAT**

.

Pansy Parkinson diputusin Draco Malfoy. Bukan, bukan bagian kepala, tangan, kaki, atau jari yang dibuat putus oleh Draco. Melainkan hatinya! Loh, kalau hatinya lepas, tewas, dong? Bukan, maksudnya perasaannya, hubungan cinta merekalah yang putus. Draco dengan kejam—menurut Pansy—memutuskan hubungan mereka, bilang bahwa selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah menyukainya.

Perempuan ini sedih bukan main, karena ternyata hubungannya dengan Draco itu hanya atas dasar diplomatik: biar Mr Malfoy dan Mr Parkinson bisa menjalin relasi kerja lebih baik di masa depan. Tapi karena Lucius Malfoy di penjara dalam jangka waktu panjang, Draco melihat tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap berpacaran dengan panci. Maksudnya, Pansy. Makanya ia langsung bilang putus. Bukan _minta_ , lho, tapi langsung _bilang_ mereka putus.

Sedih, kecewa, kesal, bukan main. Awalnya Pansy mau saja pacaran dengan putra tunggal Narcissa hanya karena biar bisa kecipratan popularitas. Tapi lama kelamaan, hatinya benar kepincut. Dan sekarang, Draco mematahkan hatinya. Ingin, deh, curhat pada seseorang saking galaunya. Tapi mau sama siapa?

Kedua orangtuanya sibuk. Dan ... er, Pansy tidak punya teman. Selama ini hidupnya senang-senang saja, sih, jadi memang tidak pernah melakukan sesi curhat dengan siapa pun. Duh, tambah galau, deh. Pansy pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade, berharap bisa mengusir sedikit jumlah kegalauan yang ada.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang saat itu, mungkin karena sudah mau memasuki musim dingin. Huft, untung saja Pansy pakai baju dinginnya. Karena angin berhembus kencang, kertas, plastik, atau apa pun yang ada di jalan semua berterbangan, tidak ada yang tergeletak di jalan karena tersapu angin terus. Salah satunya adalah secarik kertas, kertas itu dengan mesranya langsung menempel di wajah Pansy.

Sudah kesal, berniat jalan-jalan biar galau hilang, eh malah dibuat kesal karena wajahnya terhalang kertas!

"Apaan, sih, ini?!" erangnya sambil mengambil kertas di wajahnya. "Eh? Toko TERSERAH?"

Ternyata itu selebaran milik si Kembar Weasley! Pansy pun membacanya.

' _Kamu sedang galau? Ingin curhat tapi tidak ada yang sempat jadi teman curat? Atau malah ingin teriak sekencangnya karena kesal tapi tidak mau terdengar siapa-siapa? Asal bisa mencurahkan isi hati saja sudah cukup? Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH! Kami menyediakan TERSERAH: TEnda Rasa SEdih RAtap Hati! Tinggal masuk ke dalam tenda unik ini, dan Anda bebas mencurahkan isi hati dan teriak sekencangnya tanpa orang bisa tahu dan mendengar! Kehangatan di dalamnya bisa membuat Anda menangis lebih keras dan bisa merasakan orang-orang menepuk bahu untuk menenangkan Anda!_ '

.

.

 **TERLALU HENING**

.

Pada suatu malam, Hagrid sedang mengelus perut Fang dengan sayang. Biasanya pria bertubuh sangat besar itu hanya menepuk sepelan mungkin kepala anjing piaraannya. Pelannya versi Hagrid, ya, bukan versi Muggle. Dan sejak Harry mengajari Hagrid cara mengelus perut Fang, Hagrid pun berlatih sampai akhirnya sang anjing pun senang akan elusan tangan majikannya.

Malam itu rasanya begitu sepi. Memang, sih, yang namanya malam, tinggal di pondok sendiri, Hagrid sudah merasa biasa dengan keheningan. Tapi biasanya ada suara jangkrik dari luar, malam ini malah tidak ada sama sekali. Padahal sudah menaruh ketel di kompor biar ada suara, atau perapian yang masih menyala untuk menimbulkan suara percik api. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa malam ini rasanya begitu sepi.

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu sebenarnya Harry dan teman-temannya masih beberapa kali mengunjunginya malam-malam. Tapi karena mereka sudah lulus, Hagrid harus maklum kalau mungkin mereka sudah sibuk. Luna yang baru lulus pun sebenarnya sempat menggantikan Harry mengunjunginya saat malam hari. Namun, mereka semua sudah lulus, dan tidak ada lagi murid Hogwarts yang dekat dengannya. Bukannya Hagrid mengharapkan ada yang datang—berharap, sih, tapi kan, ia tidak mau memaksa—tapi ia hanya tidak mau terlalu hening di sini.

Menghela, Hagrid berhenti mengelus perut Fang, dan berniat menyalakan radio pemberian Ron. Radio itu sudah agak tua. Kemarin saat Hagrid mencoba menyalakannya, radio itu malah mengeluarkan asap. Hagrid ngeri kalau tiba-tiba barang itu meledak. Jadi dengan hati-hati sekali ia nekad menyalakan.

Saat radio menyala, Hagrid beruntung karena tidak ada asap yang keluar, dan suara yang keluar bisa cukup terdengar olehnya. Siaran dari Lee Jordan. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang punya bakat untuk menjadi penyiar radio. Hagrid menikmati perkataan Lee di sana. Sampai suatu ketika ia mendengar sebuah iklan.

' _Kamu benci keheningan? Sendirian malam-malam dan tidak ada suara sama sekali? Jangan sedih! Kami punya solusinya! Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH! Kami punya barang keren yang pasti belum Anda lihat sebelumnya! TElinga dengaR SERu astagAH! Pasang telinga palsu di telingamu, dan dengarkan alunan musik favoritmu!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review:  
Afadh, QueenMamba:** sudah update yaa :)  
 **Azalea Ungu:** drabblenya ga berkaitan satu sama lain, kecuali kalau ada pemberitahuannya :)

 **A/N:** Minggu depan bagian makanan. Kalau ada yang ide kepanjangan TERSERAH lainnya, boleh taruh di kotak review. Hehehe~

Review?


	3. Kami Menyediakan Makanan Unik

Bosan dengan makanan yang itu-itu saja? Ingin coba makan makanan yang unik? Di Toko TERSERAH, Anda bisa memesan makanan dengan nama yang keren-keren dan unik!

Kami, Fred dan George Weasley, telah mengolah makanan yang biasa menjadi terlihat luar biasa, dengan rasa yang mantap! Segera datang ke alamat yang tertera, atau hubungi nomor di bawah ini untuk pemesanan.

Ayo, cepat! Sebelum kehabisan!

'Kamu mau makan apa?'  
'TERSERAH!'

Toko Terserah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: anggap di dunia sihir sudah menggunakan telepon kabel dan ponsel. AR, mungkin OOC, pairing mungkin beragam tapi pairing tetap canon, three-shot kumpulan drabble, 3/3.**

 **.**

 **Toko TERSERAH  
Chapter 3: Kami Menyediakan Makanan Unik**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERONG**

.

Molly Weasley sedang asyik masak di dapurnya. Uh, dapurnya berantakan. Jangan salahkan nyonya Weasley itu, melainkan putri tunggalnya! Ya, Ginny sedang belajar masak di dapur dan sekarang dapur menjadi seperti kapal pecah dibuatnya. Sebenarnya, sih, Molly mau saja membereskan dapur dulu baru masak, tapi ia kasihan pada suaminya yang sudah kelaparan karena tadi Ginny janji akan memasak untuk ayahnya.

Karena Arthur sudah tampak lapar sekali, Molly jadi hanya memasakkan masakan simpel keahliannya: Terong rebus! Jangan salah, merebus terong sampai empuknya sesuai dengan yang diinginkan itu sulit, lho. Tapi Molly adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang berhasil merebusnya sesuai dengan keinginan.

Selesai merebus, ia menaruh potongan terong rebus di atas sebuah piring, dan diletakkannya di hadapan Arthur bersama dengan sambal kemasan.

"Um, Molly, Sayang?" gumam Arthur. "Kayaknya kamu selalu menghidangkan terong dengan cara begini, deh ... "

"Hah, iya?" tanya Molly. "Tapi bukannya kamu suka terong, ya?"

"Suka, sih ... tapi kan aku juga ingin coba makan terong dengan cara masak yang lain ... " kata Arthur pelan-pelan, berharap istrinya jangan sampai tersinggung.

"Papa mau makan terong bumbu lain?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Arthur mengangguk. "Minta Fred dan George buat saja! Itu kan, masuk daftar menu di toko mereka!" kata Weasley bungsu sambil menyodorkan selebaran pada ayahnya. Arthur pun langsung membacanya.

' _Terong itu sehat, cabai itu mantap!Bingung mau makan terong saja dengan cara apa? Toko TERSERAH punya solusinya! Pesanlah TERSERAH: TERong SEdap maRAH! Agar Anda tidak marah karena pedasnya kurang, kami menyediakan bumbu pedas dari level satu sampai sepuluh. Pilih salah satu untuk menguji nyalimu!_ '

.

.

 **TAHU**

.

Colin dan Denis sedang asyik berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Karena hari ini Denis berulangtahun, jadi sebagai kakak yang baik, Colin berniat mentraktir semua jajanan adiknya. Huh, berharap saja Denis tidak jajan gila-gilaan hari ini. Oh, dan astaga, ternyata ada festival jajanan di salah satu sudut Hogsmeade! Kakak-beradik Creevey pun berniat melihat-lihat.

Tapi ... ternyata jajanan yang ada tidak istimewa, tidak ada yang menarik sehingga ingin dicoba.

"Denis, itu ada Tahu Kotak! Bukannya kamu suka itu?" tanya Colin sambil menunjuk sebuah tenda.

"Bosan, ah, kak! Lagian, kan, yang namanya tahu, beli di mana-mana mentahanya juga rata-rata bentuknya kotak!" kata Denis.

Lalu Colin melihat ada Fred dan George pada salah satu tenda bertuliskan TERSERAH. Sedang apa mereka di situ? Tapi kalau si Kembar Weasley menjual sesuatu, siapa pun tahu bahwa barang yang mereka jual itu lain dari yang lain. Karena inign membeli barang dagangannya, banyak yang mengantri di depan tenda. Penasaran, Colin mengajak Denis ikut mengantri sambil melihat-lihat.

Di sebelah tenda KembarWeasley, ada spanduk besar. Ah, mungkin itu adalah barang yang mereka jual.

 _Bosan dengan bentuk tahu yang kotak? Jangan sedih! Kami punya tahu dengan bentuk lain yang jauh lebih unik! Di Toko TERSERAH, kami punya makanan unik bernama TERSERAH: Tahu silindER SEperlima RAH-tusan! Hanya dengan membayar uang setengah ratus Knut alias 20 Knut, Anda bisa langsung mendapatkan sekantong besar penuh dengan tahu silinder! Pilih rasa favoritmu!_ '

.

.

 **TELOR**

.

Astoria sedang belajar masak di rumahnya. Kakaknya, Daphne, dengan sabar menemaninya di dapur sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya Daphne itu bukan jago masak, tapi setidaknya ia tidak sampai meledakkan dapur. Yep, yang membuat Astoria memaksakan diri untuk belajar masak adalah karena ia pernah meledakkan dapur rumahnya saat ia sedang lapar dan seorang diri di rumah.

Karena memang bukan ahli Daphne pun tidak bisa mengajari adiknya masak yang sulit-sulit. Paling hanya menanak nasi, memasak nasi goreng, menggoreng atau merebus telor, dan hal simpel lainnya. Ini hari ketiga Astoria les privat dengan kakaknya, walau rasanya masih aneh, tapi setidaknya makanan yang ia buat masih bisa dimakan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Astoria. Kenapa nasi putih dan nasi goreng rasanya bisa berbeda, sedang telor dimasak dengan cara apa pun rasanya tetap sama? Daphne bingung menjawabnya, karena hal satu itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi belanja bahan makanan sambil memikirkan jawabannya dalam perjalanan.

Entah memang dasar mereka tidak ada bahan pemikiran yang lain atau apa, tapi kakak-beradik Greengrass itu benar-benar memikirkan soal telor sepanjang perjalanan. Karena memang saat adiknya bertanya, Daphne baru kepikiran, ia jadi teringat semua masakan telor yang ia makan ternyata memang memiliki rasa yang sama.

"—Ayo, ayo! Menu baru dari Toko TERSERAH!" Itu suara Lee Jordan. Sepertinya ia sedang bantu-bantu si Kembar hari ini. "Ayo silakan! Mari masuk Toko TERSERAH dan cicipi telor yang mereka buat!"

Telor. Mendengar kata itu, Astoria dan Daphne lansung menoleh ke arah Lee Jordan yang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dengan plang besar bertuliskan Toko TERSERAH. Penasaran, keduanya pun menghampiri Lee, yang dengan senang hati memberikan mereka masing-masing selembar selebaran yang daritadi sedang dibagi pemuda itu.

' _Bosan makan telor yang begitu-begitu saja? Kami punya telor yang dimasak dengan cara yang berbeda! Mungkin bentuknya akan sama saja dengan telor yang Anda masak di rumah, tapi rasanya pasti akan jauh berbeda! Datanglah ke Toko TERSERAH dan cicipi menu baru kami! TERSERAH: TElor RaSa bERAs Hitam! Baru dengar nama itu, kan? Ayo, silakan dicoba!_ '

.

.

 **TALAS**

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hermione sedang suka sekali makan talas goreng. Di dunia sihir memang tidak ada tanaman talas, sih, jadi ia harus bolak-balik ke dunia Muggle untuk bisa mendapatkan talas mentah dari pasar terdekat. Mungkin sudah seminggu lebih ia senang makan talas, tiap hari bisa sampai dua buah talas dimakannya dengan cara macam-macam: rebus, goreng, kuah bayam, dan sebagainya. Ia sampai kepikiran ingin punya kebun talas sendiri, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkebunnya.

Dari semua tipe masak talas, yang paling Hermione suka sebenarnya adalah talas goreng. Ia tinggal memotong talas menjadi sejumlah stik, diberi garam dan tepung, lalu digoreng. Aaaahh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hermione ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya di Kementrian lalu pulang dan makan talas goreng!

Walau begitu, talas goreng buatannya tidak bisa bertahan lama. Bukan, bukannya jadi basi atau apa, tapi hanya lewat dari lima jam saja, talas goreng bikinannya tidak gurih lai, langsung lembek.

Saking kesalnya, Hermione sampai minta tolong pada Molly. Tetapi calon mertuanya itu bilang wajar-wajar saja kalau suatu gorengan menjadi lembek dalam hitungan jam. Yaaahh, padahal kan, Hermione ingin talasnya selalu garing walau tidak panas!

Lalu ia berpikir, mungkin cara masaknya salah. Mungkin ia harus menjemur talasnya dulu, atau membiarkannya sebentar setelah diberi tepung. Mungkin ia akan berjalan-jalan di dunia Muggle, untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana orang menggoreng talas. Tapi belum sampai ia melewati batas dunia sihir dengan dunia Muggle, mata Hermione tertuju pada sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di dinding.

' _Anda tahu talas? Talas adalah umbi-umbian dari dunia Muggle, dan kau bisa memasaknya dengan cara apa pun serta sehat dikonsumsi! Toko TERSERAH menyediakan talas dengan cara masak paling disukai Muggle: digoreng! TalEs Renyah SEkali RasanyAH! Produk talas kami akan tetap renyah sampai dua puluh empat jam! Kapan lagi ada talas yang seperti ini? Ayo beli sebelum kehabisan!_ '

.

.

 **AIR TEBU**

.

Walau makanan di dunia sihir beragam dan aneh-aneh—setidaknya itulah kata para penyihir keturunan Muggle yang baru datang—, tetapi tetap saja jumlah ragamnya masih jauh dibanding di dunia Muggle. Sama seperti para keturunan Muggle, penyihir yang tinggal di dunia sihir seumur hidupnya, terutama yang berdarah murni, juga menganggap makanan Muggle itu aneh.

Tetapi atas kekuasaan Arthur Weasley di Kementrian, dibantu Hermione, kini di dunia sihir sudah ada sejumlah gerobak yang menjual air tebu. Di dunia Muggle, terutama negara Indonesia, di pinggir-pinggir jalan ada gerobak air tebu itu. Karena dianggap Arthus menarik, jadi ia mengusulkan hal yang sama pada dewan menteri Kementrian Sihir.

Sudah sebulan berlalu mungkin sejak gerobak-gerobak air tebu menghiasi pinggir sejumlah jalan. Karena masih agak norak, penyihir yang belum pernah tahu tentang air tebu pun mencicipi. Bagi yang merasa enak, pasti akan datang lagi setiap harinya sampai bosan. Maklum lah, kan, masih baru, mungkin nanti bosan sendiri.

Si Kembar Weasley tidak mau kalah. Melihat ternyata air tebu sedang hits, mereka ingin ikut-ikutan menjual air tebu dengan cara yang berbeda. Mereka tetap berniat menyewa gerobak, tapi cara menyajikannya akan sangat berbeda, rasanya pun pasti akan lebih mantap. Sesudah mendapat ide, seorang karyawati kepercayaan mereka, Verity, langsung membawa gerobak itu berkeliling Hogsmeade sambil si Kembar mengikuti untuk membagikan selebaran. Lho, kenapa harus perempuan yang mendorong gerobak? Tanyakan sendiri pada si Kembar.

Pengunjung Hogsmeade dengan senang hati menerima selebaran dari Fred dan George. Dianggap apa yang tertera disana menarik, mereka langsung membeli yang ada di gerobak. Memang apa yang ada di selebaran?

' _Air tebu! Zaman sekarang para penyihir sudah mulai akrab dengan jajanan Muggle satu ini! Bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi dua jajanan Muggle dari Indonesia dalam satu kemasan? Ya, Toko TERSERAH menjadikan segalanya mungkin dengan produk baru kami! TERSERAH: air TEbu Rasa SEkoteng RAHasia! Air tebu ditambah sekoteng, pasti lebih enak, tak lupa dengan resep rahasia kami!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Selesai?~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** halo! Fei paling geli sendiri saat nulis bagian tahun. Wkwk. Btw, kalau sampai pagi Sabtu depan ga ada yang punya ide kepanjangan TERSERAH, berarti fict ini fiks tamat ya, hehehe! #plak

Review?


End file.
